


Рейп-плей

by Anri_Kohaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rape Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Suga is a mess, Tears
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: Только одно правило — отыгрывать свои роли до конца.





	Рейп-плей

Подходя к квартире, Суга замечает на лестничной клетке фигуру. Тендо подпирает стену, изображая незнакомца, капюшон толстовки низко натянут на глаза. Из него получается такой карикатурный киношный преступник, что Суге хочется фыркнуть, но он напоминает себе о роли, глубоко вздыхает, и, когда отворачивается спиной, он чувствует — опасность, беспокойство, неподдельные, потому что подробного сценария у них нет, и Суга не знает, чего стоит ждать. Как только замок щелкает и дверь приоткрывается, его с силой толкают сзади. Чтобы не упасть, приходится сделать несколько шагов внутрь квартиры, и Тендо тут же проскальзывает следом, захлопывая дверь.

Суга оглядывается, пытаясь восстановить выбитое из груди дыхание.

— Какого черта? — выпаливает он.

— Привет, — Тендо стаскивает капюшон и растягивает губы в улыбке, — узнаешь?

Суга украдкой осматривается в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно ударить, но в гэнкане разве что кроссовок под руку подвернется.

— Ты ошибся, мы не знакомы. Убирайся отсюда.

Тендо смеется так, что по спине бегут мурашки. Суге страшно. Суга в восторге.

— Значит, напомнить? — Он не успевает сделать очередной вдох, как Тендо оказывается невероятно близко, хватает за ворот и впечатывает в стену. — Ты отшил меня. Но ничего, мне твое согласие не нужно.

Суга пытается ответить, но не может, потому что стянутый ворот футболки врезается в шею. Голова кружится, даже не от недостатка кислорода — от адреналина, от возбуждения. Тендо сильный, Суга не в состоянии разжать его пальцы и не в состоянии сопротивляться, когда тот начинает тащить в сторону комнаты.

— А где здесь спальня? — спрашивает Тендо, словно не замечая, как Суга путается в собственных ногах, пытаясь успеть за ним. — А впрочем похуй, здесь нормально.

Он дергает Сугу вперед, бьет под коленом, и ноги подкашиваются. Колени ударяются о пол так сильно, что в глазах на миг темнеет, а когда Суга вскидывает голову, видит Тендо перед собой. Он рвется сразу же подняться, но Тендо накрывает голову ладонью и толкает обратно вниз, а в следующую секунду во второй руке у него мелькает складной нож. Мышцы вмиг каменеют, внутренние инстинкты оказываются сильнее, чем знание, что Тендо никогда всерьез не навредит.

— О, этот перепуганный взгляд, от одного вида кончить можно, — тянет Тендо севшим голосом. Холодное лезвие касается под подбородком. — Но ты мне с этим поможешь, правда?

Суга сглатывает, но рот снова наполняется слюной, он едва сдерживается, чтобы не облизать пересохшие губы, понимая, какой это будет провокацией.

— Оставь меня в покое.

Ощущение металла исчезает, Тендо убирает нож, а вместо этого запускает руку в волосы, наклоняется и шепчет на ухо:

— Обязательно. Как только отымею тебя.

Фраза “пошел ты” застряет где-то в горле. Тендо за волосы тянет к себе и вжимает лицом в пах. Жесткая ткань царапает щеку, под одеждой ощущается крепкий стояк, к которому нестерпимо хочется притереться, почувствовать его сильнее. Суга закусывает губу, чтобы сдержать стон. Едва хватка слабеет, он отстраняется.

— Расстегни, — приказывает Тендо.

— Пошел ты! — наконец произносит Суга.

Тендо выглядит разочарованным. Прищуренные глаза смотрят темно и недобро.

— А я думал, договоримся. Мне так жаль твое красивое лицо. — С щелчком он складывает и снова раскладывает нож, будто напоминая о нем. Вертит в длинных узловатых пальцах как игрушку. — За каждое твое нет, я буду оставлять тебе порез. Хочешь шрамы в виде слова “шлюха”?

Тупая сторона лезвия прижимается к щеке. Небольшой поворот руки — и кончик болезненно впивается в кожу. Суга не может пошевелиться, а мир вокруг плывет. В одежде становится слишком жарко.

— Может, продемонстрировать? Чтобы до тебя дошло, что я не шучу.

— Нет, не надо, — выдыхает Суга, прикрывая глаза, чтобы отыскать хоть какое-то равновесие. — Я все сделаю.

— Точно? Может все-таки?.. — Тендо откровенно издевается, в его улыбке явно читается, насколько он тащится от контраста своей силы и чужой слабости. Его это всегда заводило. Повезло, что у Суги вкусы ровно противоположные.

— Пожалуйста, — сбивчиво просит он, осторожно придвигаясь ближе. Голос дрожит от предвкушения. — Я сделаю, как ты скажешь.

Непослушными руками Суга расстегивает пуговицу и молнию, а потом стягивает штаны с бельем вниз. Открыв рот, он поднимает выжидающий взгляд и, наверное, немного выходит из роли, потому что желания и возбуждения в нем слишком много, чтобы скрыть их без следа.

— Сразу бы так. — Тендо судорожно втягивает носом воздух, защелкивает нож и бросает его в сторону.

Он придвигается, влажная от смазки головка мажет по губам и щеке, оставляя горячий след. Суга берет ее в рот, язык сам скользит вокруг, облизывает щель и рельефные края. От собственного нетерпения становится стыдно — ведь перед ним незнакомец, тот, кто хочет использовать его, унизить. Горло сдавливает спазмом, Суга пытается отстраниться, еще не взяв даже наполовину.

— Эй-эй, куда? — Тендо посмеивается, и за волосы тянет к себе — натягивает на себя.

Суга сдавлено мычит, слюна стекает по подбородку, несмотря на попытки сглатывать. Его отпускают всего на несколько секунд, давая прийти в себя и хотя бы мысленно приготовиться к тому, что с ним сделают.

— Открой рот пошире, — мурлычет Тендо, поглаживая за ухом, почти ласково, — расслабь горло, помни о зубах, и мне не придется причинять тебе боль.

Едва Суга рассеяно кивает, как Тендо обхватывает его голову обеими руками, фиксирует и снова вгоняет свой член. Головка проходится по мягкому нёбу и упирается в заднюю стенку горла, Тендо двигается короткими резкими толчками. Остается только вцепиться в его джинсы и терпеть, принимать. От нехватки воздуха шумит в ушах, время перестает существовать — Суге кажется, что он пойман в бесконечном моменте за секунду до своего предела, за секунду до того, как он больше не выдержит, за секунду до собственного оргазма. И этот момент длится и длится. Тендо дергает его к себе, заставляя взять полностью, до основания, уткнуться лбом в его живот. Он замирает так, и Суга сосредотачивается на том, чтобы дышать носом и не удавиться. Пустой желудок несколько раз сокращается, прежде чем Суга заставляет себя немного успокоиться. Он старается, очень старается не думать о том, как глубоко в его глотке находится член. По лицу против воли текут слезы.

— Блядь-блядь-блядь, — сбивчиво бормочет Тендо с искренним восторгом. — Ты. Идеальная блядь. Твой рот просто создан, чтобы его трахать.

Суга скулит, чувствуя очередной спазм, и Тендо отпускает его, позволяет резко отшатнуться и сесть на пятки. Суга рефлекторно хватается за шею, заходясь кашлем. Тыльной стороной кисти он размазывает по щекам слезы. Губы нещадно печет.

— А у тебя в этом явно есть опыт. Часто отсасываешь?

— Нет, — врёт Суга, потому что сегодня он изображает невинного парня. — Я никогда… 

— Да у тебя талант. Посмотри на себя, сколько усердия, чтобы быть для меня хорошей потаскухой.

— Я не… — всхлипывает Суга, захлебываясь злостью и обидой, но закончить не может — звонкая пощёчина опаляет скулу, прилетает так внезапно и сильно, что Суга едва не валится с колен на пол. Все тело окатывает волной возбуждения, в легких становится горячо.

— Говори, только когда я спрашиваю. Твой рот не для болтовни.

Суга не в состоянии удержаться, соблазн слишком большой. Ему нельзя прикоснуться к себе, сжать болезненно ноющий член и затвердевшие соски, его тело жадно требует внимания, и если единственное, что он получает, — это грубые прикосновения, удары, таскание за волосы, то ему нужно больше. Больше всего этого. И если бы не роль, Суга уже целовал бы Тендо ноги, умоляя быть с ним жестче, сделать больнее, использовать, издеваться — только не останавливаться.

Суга прижимает ладонь к горящей щеке, вскидывает голову, говорит зло:

— Ублюдок.

И получает ровно то, на что нарывался — еще одну пощечину с другой стороны. В глазах темнеет от резкого притока крови, а в голове роятся фразы “о господи, да, еще". 

Время играть отчаяние и панику, — думает Суга. Тендо, видимо, улавливает перемену настроения, он подтягивает штаны, и когда Суга дергаться вверх — уже готов ловить его за руки.

— Куда собрался? — Тендо позволяет на секунду сравняться с ним, оказаться лицом к лицу, а потом ловко отворачивает и заламывает руки за спину — Или решил показать, где спальня?

— Отпусти меня! — кричит Суга, не беспокоясь о соседях и тонких стенах. Он, пожалуй, выйдет из образа, если за Тендо приедет полиция, но до того момента сдерживаться не собирается.

Тендо идет медленно, потому что ему приходится волочить Сугу. До кровати они так и не добираются, вместе валятся на пол, Тендо придавливает всем своим весом. Суге удается вырвать руки, но это ему не помогает. Несмотря на неловкую борьбу, Тендо расстегивает его джинсы и сдергивает вниз.

— Пожалуйста! — Суга скребет ногтями по полу, не находя, за что зацепиться. — Я не хочу, я не выдержу.

Он срывается на крик, оттого что Тендо кусает за плечо — безжалостно, крепко сжимая зубы.

— Да твою же мать! — выругивается Суга, и в этот раз ему даже не приходится играть.

С пошлыми звуками Тендо вылизывает шею и ухо, снова кусается, когда Суга пытается отвернуться.

— Уже чувствуешь себя грязным? — горячо шепчет он и оставляет еще один мокрый след. — Ты никогда, никогда не отмоешься. Ты будешь пахнуть мною, никто больше не прикоснется к тебе.

Своими коленями он раздвигает ноги Суги, рукой жестко сминает ягодицу, шлепает по ней и оттягивает в сторону. К входу прижимается головка, с трудом проникает внутрь. Суга подготовился заранее, тщательно растянул себя, а мышцы все равно поддаются неохотно.

— Какой же ты тесный, — сбивчиво хрипит Тендо. — Охуеть просто, как хорошо…

Он двигается поначалу с осторожностью, примеряясь, и только потом берет устойчивый ритм. С каждым толчком он вбивается глубоко, вдавливает собою в пол. Суга сам подается ему навстречу — он приподнимает бедра, чтобы дать хоть немного свободы собственному члену, уже полностью возбужденному. Тендо его движение, конечно, трактует по-своему.

— Уже вошел во вкус? — спрашивает он с надломленной усмешкой в голосе. 

Суга мотает головой.

— Нет. Хватит… Прекрати… — Он повторяет эти слова исступленно, едва помня, что они значат.

Сознание трещит искрами от слишком большого количества ощущений: локти и колени ужасно ломит, мышцы сводит от усталости, удовольствие охватывает все тело, течет по венам вместе с кровью. Суга чувствует, как его трясет изнутри, и запоздало понимает, что едва сдерживает рыдания — не от страха, не от боли, а от переполняющих его эмоций. Ему кажется, что еще немного — и он потеряет сознание, он изо всех сил старается оставаться здесь, чтобы это не прекращалось, чтобы Тендо не останавливался. 

Оглушающая темнота накатывает волнами, Суга то теряется в ней, то снова отчетливо и ярко воспринимает — что пол под ним влажный от спермы, пота, слюны и слез, что Тендо продолжает вбиваться, что его рука давит на шею, и пальцы глубоко впечатываются в кожу, что он кончает внутрь, заполняя собою...

— Эй, Суга… — зовет Тендо, мягко гладя по щеке. — Ты меня слышишь? Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Нехотя Суга разлепляет опухшие веки. Он не помнит, как перевернулся на спину и давно ли это сделал. Сердце все еще колотится ошалело, и легкие работают как-то беспорядочно.

— Я… — Он откашливается. — Я в порядке.

— Ну слава богу! — выдыхает Тендо. Он оставляет несколько торопливых поцелуев на саднящем лице. — Я принесу воды. И полотенца. Или нет, сначала переложу тебя на кровать.

У Суги нет сил шевелиться, но он превозмогает себя, чтобы обнять Тендо за шею и притянуть к себе.

— Одну минуту, — шепчет он, и Тендо тут же обнимает в ответ.

Он гладит по спине, попутно одернув футболку, и снова целует — в макушку, лоб, висок. На контрасте от их игры все эти простые прикосновения кажутся как никогда нежными. 

— Мне было так хорошо, — говорит Суга. — Мне сейчас — так хорошо.

Тендо ерзает, сдвигается ниже, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу. Ему можно ничего не отвечать — и так видно по безумному блеску в глазах. Но он все равно выдает:

— Лучший секс в моей жизни.

— Ты говоришь это каждый…

Тендо не дает ему закончить, целует в губы, закидывает ему на бок свою ногу, прижимая к себе еще крепче. Суга обожает его за это — за то, как Тендо может быть грубым и жестким, а потом окутывать теплом. Он всегда такой, как нужно Суге. Сам Тендо — это именно то, что нужно Суге.


End file.
